


Avec des si

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Archiving posting, Gen, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: Parfois, Remus se demande si ce qui les a perdus n’est pas sa loyauté aveugle envers Dumbledore.
Relationships: (if you want to see it that way), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Avec des si

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis sur ma lancée d'archivage de mes fics Gundam Wing, autant poursuivre avec celles HP. La majorité avait déjà été publiée ici, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas été le cas de toutes ?
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word. Il s'agit ici d'une fic dont je n'ai aucun souvenir et qui n'avait pas été publiée à l'époque de son écriture pour une obscure raison (simple oubli ?). Je l'avais retrouvée par hasard avec quelques autres sur mon disque dur en décembre 2018 et postée sur FFnet ; il est donc temps de la mettre aussi sur AO3.

Prompt : Silence (10_choix) (je ne peux que présumer qu'il s'agissait d'une communauté LJ...)

Mots : 200

28/05/2012

_Avec des si_

Parfois, Remus se demande si ce qui les a perdus n’est pas sa loyauté aveugle envers Dumbledore. C’est certainement ce qui lui a fait perdre Sirius, en tout cas. Sirius n’a jamais très bien accepté de ne pas être dans la confidence, surtout celles de Remus.

D’un autre côté, Sirius n’a jamais très bien su garder les secrets non plus.

Mais si quelqu’un aurait eu le droit de savoir où Dumbledore envoyait Remus, l’obligeant à disparaître durant des semaines sans souffler un mot à quiconque, c’était bien Sirius, n’est-ce pas ?

Si Remus avait fait cette petite exception, alors peut-être que Sirius n’aurait jamais pensé que Remus était le traître. Peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas écouté les perfidies que Peter lui glissait à oreilles. Peut-être Sirius l’aurait-il défendu contre les doutes qui assaillaient les Potter.

Et peut-être que Remus n’aurait lui non plus pas écouté les craintes mensongères de Peter. Peut-être aurait-il su que Sirius ne serait pas le Gardien du secret.

Peut-être qu’ils auraient démasqué Peter à temps. Peut-être que James et Lily seraient encore en vie.

Si seulement Remus n’avait pas placé une loyauté aveugle envers l’homme qui le premier lui avait accordé une chance.

Alors, peut-être que…


End file.
